Your Highness
by NotOfSignificance
Summary: The prince of the Southern half of Italy is captured by pirates who are after the Vargas' fortune. Will he manage to survive on their ship? Or will he be thrown overboard? Bad language on Lovino's behalf, some violence, minor suggestive adult themes and mentions of experience and sexuality. No descriptive scenes of coitus whatsoever.
1. Part One

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head. Hetalia does not belong to me of course.**

* * *

"Your Highness; the kingdom is being invaded!"

"By who?" The young prince asked in alarm.

"Pirates, my lord."

"Again!?"

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

"How!?"

"They are Spanish pirates sailing upon the Sofia Maria."

"They stole that from my father's friend!"

"Apparently the captain of the ship is said friend's son; the ruthless pirate Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo or as some call him, La Muerte Roja."

"Why do they call him that?"

"He wears red and kills a lot of people. They say the last thing people see before they die is the red of his hat and coat."

"He sounds like scum." The prince snorted in distaste. "Why are you telling me this though? What can I do?"

"Well Sire, they are within the castle walls searching for you as we speak."

"Crap, maybe they know about my grand father's inheritance."

"If they do; they make no mention of it my lord. They are simply looking for you at this moment." A terrorized scream could be heard from outside the room.

"Damn-it."

"What shall I do my lord?"

"Don't get yourself killed, that's what."

"But it is my duty to risk my life for your sake my lord."

"Screw duty. You have a family at home."

"Thank you, Prince Lovino."

"Stop it with the formality already. Just call me Lovino for now. I shall miss you Adrian, you have been a great friend."

"As have you Lovino."

*~*~*~*break *~*~*~*

Two men, presumably pirates barged through the prince's door. "Ich habe ihn gefunden!" The red-eyed one called in a heavy German accent.

"Oh how très jolie.~" The blonde-haired man cooed.

"Jetzt kommst du mit uns!" The German Albino man ordered, holding a sword to the prince's throat.

"Can't you speak English or Italian!?"

"Ja, of course, but German is more awesome 'cause it's my first language. You're coming with us!"

"What makes you think I would be willing to do such a thing, pirate?" He growled.

"'Cause we've been given strict orders to seize and capture the prince of the Southern half of Italy and we intend to follow those orders."

"Oui, mon ami is correct." The French man smiled while grabbing the young heir by the wrist. "Our Captain wishes to "speak" with you."

"Vaffanculo, stronzo! I'm not going anywhere with you filthy pirates!" He roared angrily. "If your captain is so desperate to talk to me, why didn't he come himself!?"

"What a foul mouth for such a lovely specimen." The blonde teased. "Feisty; the way the Captain likes them. Unfortunately the Captain is "busy" at the moment."

"How disgusting! To think so lowly of a prince is a fate punishable by death, especially for a stupido pirata!"

"Gilbert, bag the little cutie. Antonio will be pleased."

"Will do." He said while laughing and tying Lovino's wrists together.

"Succhiami le palle!"

"Oh, but Antonio would not be too happy if I did."

"Fuck you! You know what I mean!" He yelled, lunging out at both pirates and failing miserably, only to have his mouth gagged with rope and a bag placed over his head.

"Sorry to hide such a pretty face, but we can't allow you to see the location of our ship."

He felt like killing them right there and then. He kicked and screamed as they dragged him away from the comforts of his castle. He swore to himself that he would see to it that they were arrested for such crimes. Kidnapping a prince! The nerve of some people!

*~*~*~*break*~*~*~*

"Did you get him?"

"Bien Sur."

"Good. Put him in the dungeon until the captain gets back."

*~*~*~*break*~*~*~*

The young prince felt a rocking sensation beneath him. Where was he? Oh god no! He was on the pirate's ship; wasn't he? He began to feel nauseous. He had never been on a boat before, let alone a pirate's ship.

"Captain!" He heard a muffled call of surprise.

"Si?"

"We have the prince as you asked."

"Bueno."

"He's below deck Captain."

"Gracias." Lovino heard footsteps approaching him. They hesitated outside the door before entering. "Hola~!" They lisped.

Lovino couldn't see who it was, but he assumed that it was the captain. Oh crap, he was dead. The other walked closer to him and Lovino fell back in fear.

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo." The pirate said, attempting to remove the bag from Lovino's head. The young man shook his head and inched away from the man in red. "Lo siento. You don't understand Spanish, do you?" He shook his head again. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you pequeño príncipe."  
He assured removing the bag. He gasped, taking in the sight of the young man before him. He was truly handsome, with defined cheek bones and sharp features. His eyes were a beautiful mixture of hazel and gold with some greens and browns thrown in the mix, whereas his hair was some where between dark brown and auburn with a strange curl jutting out from the top of his head. His nose was pert and his skin a pretty shade of olive while his cheeks were tainted a light pink. His brow furrowed slightly as he glared back at the captain."Well, what do we have here? You are a prince aren't you?" He nodded. "Excelente. I'm sorry that my friends put a bag over your head. It's not exactly fitting attire for a prince."

Lovino sighed. Of course it wasn't!

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here, right?" Lovino nodded in reply. "Well, since you're a prince you're one of the most valuable people in the whole kingdom, correct?" A nod. "You must have a lot of treasure or at least know where I can find some." He shook his head. He was not telling this pirate where to find anything. "Aw come on, you must know." The captain pouted; his emerald like eyes becoming slightly darker as the prince tested his patience. He removed the rope from around Lovino's mouth with ease, revealing a set of full pouting lips. "Well, if you're not willing to cooperate I'm sure your family will. They shall offer a lovely ransom for you."

"Non dire stronzate!" The prince yelled. "Fottuto idiota! As if my family would pay anything for me. You are strongly mistaken, pirate."

"Excuse me?" The captain questioned. "What do you mean Prince? And do not try my patience." He warned while grabbing the younger man's arm roughly.

"Excuse yourself. While you're at it, unhand me you brute!"

"Tell me where to find the Vargas' family fortune first and then I might think about it."

"Not a chance you crazy bastard! I would never stoop so low, as to trust a pirate!"

"You little brat; just because you're a prince, doesn't mean I won't kill you if you anger me too much."

"Go ahead then, but you just won't know where all the gold is. I guess you lose more from killing me than I do." He mocked. "And another thing, what happened to 'I won't hurt you'?"

"Do you not value your life?" The pirate asked in disbelief. "That was before I found out what a brat you were."

"Fool! I shall have you executed for high treason; even in death I shall be triumphant."

"If you say so princess." He interrupted. "Move now!" He pulled out his sword, pointing it at Lovino's face. "I'd hate to ruin your good looks."

"Seriously!? How many times am I going to have a sword thrust in my face!?"

"Until you can learn to behave; a lot of times. Come on. Vamos a ir!"

"Where are we going?" He wondered. "No wait, let me guess: your room."

"Correct. We have no spare cabins at the moment so you will be sleeping in the captain's quarters for a while. Or would you rather share with Francis?"

"Pervert! I'd rather be thrown overboard!" He roared. "Is Francis the pervy French guy? If so, like hell!"

"Quit complaining. Oh and there are no maids here so you'll have to do everything for yourself." He smirked.

"What kind of place is this!? I usually have people to bathe me."

"I can help if you like." He offered.

"No thank you! I'd rather _not_ have a filthy pirate feel me up!"

"I'm rather clean, so I don't know who you are calling filthy."

"Oh please. You're probably riddled with disease. You seem like a lecherous man."

"Hey! At least I am not prissy. What kind of clothes are these anyway?" He sneered while clutching the collar of Lovino's shirt.

"Do not touch! A prince wears the finest of clothing. At least I can charm a woman."

"How modest of you. With your bratty personality they must only go for your looks."

"Of course, my social status would help also. A lot of girls prefer Princes to pirates."

"Princes and pirates are similar in a way." He stated, piercing a hole in the fabric of Lovino's shirt with his sword. "Neither truly 'work' for a living. Princes steal through fines and taxes whereas pirates just steal."

"Shut up! How dare you compare royalty to your kind!? You are murderers and rapists! I am no such thing! Do you hear me!?"

"Yeah, I hear you. You are shouting after all. Those people were more than willing." He boasted slightly. "Some even begged for it, I'll have you know."

"Just to avoid death! No self-respecting person would "beg" as you so nicely put it, to have your disease ridden hands all over them."

"Watch it pretty boy. Don't make me have to cut your tongue out."

"How am I supposed to tell you where to find the "treasure" if you do? What do you think you are doing, making holes in other people's clothing? If my wrists weren't tied I would punch you in the face!"

"Good point. I could always re-gag you. Your feet aren't bound, so why don't you use them? Ha, and I thought you princes were supposed to be well educated."

"Be quiet! I had forgotten all about that." He attempted to kick him between the legs, but was caught short when he moved the sword closer to his throat grazing the skin ever so slightly. The young prince gulped.

"Apologise or you lose your head. I've had just about enough of you and your insulting behaviour." He snarled closely to his face.

"S...sorry." He conceded.

"That's what I thought. Now would you shut up and follow me?" He pulled the boy forcefully by the arm. "Here, in there."

"No need to be so rough." He frowned.

"Oh dear. If you think that's rough, you've got a tough life ahead of you." He opened the door to his cabin pushing the younger male forward. "Here's where you'll be sleeping." He pointed to the bed.

"One bed? Are you serious? It doesn't even look big enough for one person."

"It's a double, so of course it fits not only one person, but two people and sometimes three at a push." He smiled knowingly.

"Why would you need a double bed if there is only you?"

"Sometimes I like a little bit of company." He explained, sitting down on the worn mattress. "Here. It's comfortable. Take a seat."

"Are you telling me there have been whores in this bed? And we have to share it? I'd rather not sit, thank you very much."

"Not whores, just a few "visitors" and yes we must share. I know that may be a foreign concept for you, being a prince and all, but you'll get used to it. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that. There will be germs all over it and I don't feel too comfortable with sharing a bed with a strange man who kidnapped me."

"Jeez you sound like a girl. It all gets washed if that makes you feel any better. I won't do anything bad to you, so just sit so we can talk."

"I do not sound like a girl!" He bellowed. "Some how I do not believe you when you say that."

"I said sit down." He repeated, pulling him onto the bed and straddling him. "Enough of this childish behaviour! You are sleeping here and that is final, so quit your whining and yelling and show me some damn respect!" He exclaimed, finally losing his temper with the boy. Lovino grimaced at his sudden outburst, expecting to be hit or something. He panicked when the man raised his sword to him yet again.

"Go ahead then pirate. Just do it already."

"What are you talking about? I'm just unbinding your wrists." He stated while cutting the rope connecting the boy's wrists. He was surprised at the redness he found there. Those were some nasty rope burns. He touched the reddened flesh lightly and the young prince gasped. "I'll get you some ointment for the burns." He searched the drawers of his bed-side cabinet and handed Lovino a small bottle and a piece of scrap fabric. "You dab it on and then wait for it to heal."

"Th...thanks I guess. Can you please refrain from touching me so much?"

"No promises there." He chuckled, his expression softening slightly. "So, which Vargas are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Lovino or as some call me Romano."

"I'll just call you Lovino or Lovi for short maybe." He proclaimed. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Captain of the Sofia Maria. Ruthless pirate, but overall okay person." He bowed slightly. "You may call me Captain, or simply Antonio will do."

"Wasn't this your father's ship?" Lovino asked.

"Yes at one point, but when father died I inherited it."

"I thought you had stolen it. Didn't it used to be a merchant ship?"

"No, as a pirate this is one of the things that was mine from the start. And yes."

"Okay. Your father was a friend of my father's, correct?"

"Indeed he was. He thought so highly of your father. Well he was the king at one point of course, but father was friends with him before that time too." He laughed. "I remember father mentioning the princes: you and your younger brother Feliciano. He said you were cute. He wasn't wrong there."

"If your father thought so highly of mine, then why is his son trying to steal the Vargas' fortune?"

"It's nothing personal really. I just want power and money, well I'm a pirate so of course I would."

"They're all the same, aren't they?"

"Hm?"

"Pirates."

"I suppose so, yes."

"Why did you specifically set out to capture the prince of the Southern half?"

"You're the oldest, so you hold the most responsibility and power."

"You would think so, but that's not the case."

"How so? Do tell."

"The power is spread equally in a way. However my cousins rule Sicily, Sardinia, San Marino and the Vatican City and Seborga is jointly ruled by Feliciano and Marcello. It's quite confusing really."

"You're telling me. So you don't rule the whole of the South?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But your brother rules the whole of the north?"

"In a way, yes."

"But you are the heir to the throne?"

"Yes."

"Why won't your family pay ransom then?"

"I'm the least favourite child and my cousins and younger brother(s) are rather irresponsible on their own. My Aunt, Uncle and most distant relative are busy ruling their own countries, so they have their hands tied at the moment."

"But they are not all of Vargas decent, especially not your Aunt and Uncle or your most distant relative."

"Well they aren't all really blood relation, we just call them so, as our nonno helped them out a lot when they were younger."

"Oh I see." He said in realisation. "I suppose I better find you some clothes as you'll be staying a while."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"They're not really what you're used to and will probably be too big, but they're all we have for now." He reasoned, throwing a shirt and some trousers at him. "We'll find a member of the crew who is more your size later and he'll give you some clothes. I doubt you'll get an exact fit though, what with how small you are."

"What, no undergarments?"

"Those, I cannot provide. I'm sure that won't be a problem. You may be a prince, but comfort is still key, yes?"

"Yes and I find comfort in having underwear."

"Oh well; many crew members don't."

"Ew." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"I hope you don't mind, but I like to sleep naked." He smirked.

"Double Ew." He grunted, repeating his earlier actions.

"That was a joke. I keep my underwear on."

"Listen here buddy." He prodded him in the chest. " You will wear proper attire to bed for as long as I have to share this god-forsaken room with you. Understand?"

"How commanding." He teased. "As you wish your highness. Change into your new clothes and come meet me on deck. I want to introduce you to my crew. If you're not there in twenty minutes at the latest, I will be rather annoyed."

"Okay Captain." He feigned, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Don't disappoint me now, you won't like me when I'm disappointed."

"I don't like you already."

"Just keep telling yourself that darling." He cooed in mock innocence.

"I will and don't call me "darling" pirate."

"Have it your way then prince."

"Pirate."

"Prince."

"Pirate!"

"Prince!"

"PIRATE!"

"PRINCE!"

"Go away so I can get dressed pervert."

"Prissy!"

"Pervert."

"Prissy."

"Oh fuck off!"

"You would like that now, wouldn't you?"

"Yes of course I would."

"Especially the "fuck" part."

"Yea...wait no!"

"Hahahaha." He laughed triumphantly, leaving the room.

"Damn shitty Pirate." He fumed. "I hope you rot in hell."

* * *

**AN: Keep in mind, I know very little German, French, Spanish or Italian. I would like to learn more though. :)  
**

**(Ger)Ich habe ihn gefunden=I found him! Jetzt kommst du mit uns=You are coming with us!**

******(Sp) La Muerte Roja=The red death No hay necesidad de tener miedo=No need to be afraid pequeño príncipe=little prince Vamos a ir=Let's go  
**

**********(Ita)Non dire stronzate= don't talk bullshit ************Succhiami le palle=Suck my balls**  



	2. Part Two

**AN: It seems dialogue is the only thing I can write. ^^; There is a lot of it in this chapter. I don't know whether the squiggle goes before or after the punctuation. Hetalia does not belong to me and the usual stuff. Suggestive themes and bad language again.  
**

* * *

The shirt was too big. It fell off of his shoulders and the sleeves were far too long. He pouted in annoyance, rolling the sleeves up past his elbows and tucking it into the baggy trousers that fell from his waist ever so slightly. "Fucking pirate, must be a lard ass." Walking out on deck, he received many strange looks. What was up with these pirates? Noticing a familiar red coat, he stalked towards the Captain who was busy sharing some joke with a few members of the crew. It must have been really funny, as they were all in fits of laughter.

"I'd have to pamper him first." He heard the man say, which only brought more cackles from the other pirates.

"Excuse me. And just who are you referring to?" The young prince interjected.

"Oh Lovi, it's so nice to see you've finally decided to join us. Your shirt's a little dishevelled." He greeted, wrapping an arm round the smaller man's shoulders.

"It's too big you fatty!"

"Indeed it is. I am not fat, but rather muscular. You are just slender for a male." He winked, flexing his muscles. "You'll need to put some meat on those bones." He chided, poking him in the ribs.

"Whatever. I am not 'slender' and do not touch me so freely."

"Is this guy cute or what?" The pirate Captain grinned at various members of his crew.

"What?" Lovino snarled.

"Feisty too~." He commented, licking his lips.

"Ugh, you disgust me." The prince grumbled while pushing him away.

"What a strange way to say you find someone attractive."

"Dream on." He chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "As if, pirate."

"Fine, I will mi amor~. Your wish is my command."

*~*~*~*break*~*~*~*

"Mon ami Antoine, I see you have begun to show our little hostage the ropes." He stated suggestively. "Your clothes don't fit him though."

"I know Francis and just what do you mean by 'our'?" His voice dropping a few octaves, he added. "All precious treasures belong to the captain."

"Of course, mon ami. I was merely saying."

"Don't just say."

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt your little lovers' quarrel, but just who do you think you are calling a treasure?"

"Well, you of course silly~." He teased lightly.

"I am not just some trophy that you can pass around. I am the Prince of South Italy and heir to the throne of the whole of Italy."

"Of course you are and that's what makes you so valuable Lovi~."

"I don't belong to anyone. Especially not an obnoxious pirate."

"Oh~ Sweetie, you might not want to say that." He warned, patting the prince's ass.

"Hands off!"

"Come on now, I'm just having some fun Lovi~."

"Sexual harassment of the pirate variety is not my idea of 'fun'. In fact I'm pretty sure that it's no-one's idea of fun."

"It may be mine though; any way, on to introductions."

"I'm Lovino Vargas and that is all that matters."

"Okay well, you know Francis already. My German friend is Gilbert. This is Rodriguez, Pedro, Pablo and Victor. Over there we have Hans, Rudolf and Lars and over here is Manuel, Christian, Roberto, David, Fernando, Alejandro and Mario. Raul is below deck in the kitchen preparing dinner and Ferdinand and Eduardo are in the wash room. Juan is in his room mapping out our destination."

"That's a lot of names to remember."

"It's not that many when you think about it. Don't worry, you'll get used to it over time. Who knew this boat could even house so many?"

"Well, everyone shares a cabin apart from the Captain and Francis." A young-looking pirate offered.

"Lovino will be sleeping in my cabin." Antonio explained.

"Scratch that, everyone shares, apart from Francis."

"How many people per room?" The prince asked.

"Normally two or three."

"Do you all share a bed?"

"Of course not. What would give you that idea?"

"I don't know. Just wondering, I suppose."

"So, Lovino; if I may be so bold to ask, what is your sexual orientation?"

"Excuse me. My what?"

"You know. Are you gay?"

"What?"

"Do you like men or boys?"

"As friends yes, but I only like women romantically."

"Do you see any women here?"

"No. Just men."

"What are you going to do about romance then?"

"There shall be none as far as I am concerned."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about sex then?"

"How rude. That is a very personal matter."

"What about sex then?"

"You already said that."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'm not."

"Well?"

"I'll simply do without." He stated. Many gasps of surprise followed.

"You cannot be serious. Go without sex for months? We could be on this boat for a long time. Can you really go that long without having sex?"

"Of course, I can. I am extremely strong-willed."

"No man is that strong-willed, surely. Unless..."

"Unless what?" He blurted in frustration.

"You're a virgin."

"I'm what!?"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I am a Prince after-all. I have plenty of women to choose from."

"Truthfully?"

"I'm not!" He yelled, red in the face.

*~*~*~*break*~*~*~*

"Well hello there~. I'm David, we haven't formerly met." He said, kissing the prince's hand softly.

"Yes we have; your captain just introduced us."

He purred seductively. "Not this close though."

"I'm Mario. Nice to meet ya~." He cooed, grabbing his chin. Soon all men on deck (with the exception of Gilbert, Francis and Antonio) were fawning over the handsome young heir.

"Ugh. You're all too friendly." Lovino grumbled causing Antonio to cough. Clearing his throat the captain snapped the crew out of their daze.

"Back to work please everyone. Don't make me say it twice." The men dispersed, all going to their respective stations. "Now where were we?" He thought aloud, grabbing the prince's arm and dragging him back to their now shared cabin. He proceeded to push him down on the bed roughly.

"Hey what gives!?" The young prince fumed, out-raged.

"Oh don't mind me, just saving your virginity here."

"What's that supposed to mean? I already told you, I'm not a stinking virgin."

"Please, you know why they were being so friendly. Any one can tell that you are in fact a virgin."

"Do I? I'm not!"

"You know. They just want into your pants. Stop lying."

"As if any of them even have a chance and I am not lying."

"That won't stop them from trying. You are a horrible liar." He gripped his chin forcefully.

"Shut up! I'm telling the bloody truth!"

"Tell me something true then."

"I am not a virgin."

"Something else true."

"I'm clearly a boy."

"Now tell me a lie."

"I'm a girl."

"I knew it. You are a virgin~."

"How!?"

"You don't look at me when you lie."

"Bastard."

"Now, now. Mind your language. About earlier; I acted as though you were mine so no-one would try anything weird. You saying you weren't set everyone else off." He claimed. "In future, you have to pretend that we're together."

"Why? I really don't want to do that."

"Well, would you rather have lots of horny pirates clinging to you all the time?"

"No way in hell."

"That's why."

*~*~*~*break*~*~*~*

"I hate you." He exclaimed.

"Why? What have I done?"

"I'm surrounded by gay, prince-chasing pirates and it's all thanks to you. You idiot."

"This wouldn't have happened had you kept your pretty little mouth shut and just played along with it."

"I wasn't going to allow you to get away with calling me treasure."

"But, mi tesoro; that's the best part."

"Like hell!"

"If we're going to act we might as-well make it legitimate." He said huskily.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sex of course." He bit his bottom lip in an alluring manner, attempting to seduce the young prince. "What say you, your highness~?"

"Nice try dick head. Not going to happen."

"You're boring. Now everyone will know that you're still on the metaphorical market."

"Well at least they will know the truth."

"Yes, but this will cause problems. I told you we should make it more realistic."

"Shut up! How is everything my fault!?"

"You're mean."

"And you're disgusting. Deal with it."

"I am not. I'm going to wash now, I'll have you know."

"Where exactly do we wash?"

"Our bodies of course."

"No, I mean where are the bathing areas?"

"Mine is in my cabin."

"You mean that little basin over there?"

"Yes." He laughed, removing his hat and coat.

"It's so small."

"It's cosy. Now do me a favour and lock the door. I don't want my crew coming in while I am washing." Lovino did as he was instructed. "Thank you~."

He turned to see the taller man take off his boots and begin to unbutton his shirt. "So, you're just going to bathe in front of me?"

"Well, yes. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He replied. "Or would you like to join me~?"

"Hell no!" He blushed as the man winked at him and peeled his shirt off, revealing nicely toned muscles. He had a six-pack and his biceps were considerably large. Various scars marred his beautiful, sun-kissed skin. "Stop taking off your clothes!"

"Don't be shy; we're both men here." He teased. "You must know that all people bathe naked." He laughed. "Or did you think that privilege was reserved for royals only?"

"So you don't care if people see you naked?" He gulped. "And of course I knew that! You ignorant fool!"

"No, not at all."

"Che. I wish I was that comfortable with my body."

"Oh please, you're a prince. You must be oozing with confidence." He mocked, removing his trousers.

"What's it to do with you?" He grumbled, taking in the sight of his long, tanned legs. They were so muscular in comparison to his own gangly, girlish ones. He hated this man even more. How dare he make him feel uncomfortable!?

"Not much. Just fascinated I guess." He explained. "What's wrong with your body? I'm sure that it is beautiful. Just like your face."

"There's nothing to be fascinated by. How dare you ask such a personal question!? Don't call me that!"

"What? Beautiful? I've never met a prince who doesn't like to be complimented."

"It means nothing, coming from a pirate."

"Then why are you blushing such an adorable shade of red?" He snickered, removing his last item of clothing.

"Whoa! For the love of god! Cover yourself up!" He roared; shocking himself when his eyes fell to the man's "extra appendage". It was so big. He scolded himself while turning his head away from the man. The pirate smirked as he noticed him looking.

"Like what you see? Feel free to check out my butt too~."

"Ugh, No! I wasn't even looking!"

"Haha. I saw you looking, so don't lie." He stated, turning towards the basin. Oh god! His ass looked so firm. He has buns of steel! Not that the young prince was looking there or anything. He totally was though.

"So, what do you think?" He said from his spot in the basin.

"About what?"

"Am I handsome enough for you?"

"Good to see someone's modest around here." He snorted sarcastically.

"Do I intimidate you?"

"No."

"So, if I was to get out uncovered and soaking wet it wouldn't bother you?"

"It would you creepy pervert!" He screeched. "Don't even think about doing that."

"You call me a pervert, yet you are the one staring at my naked figure."

"Don't flatter yourself hombre."

"Oh~ Really cariño~?"

"Go to hell."

"I probably will, but if you were to be sweet to me then at least I could die happy."

"Never going to happen."

"Worth a shot." He snickered. "Do you mind getting me a towel?"

"Yes, I do mind. Now where are they?"

"Over there; bottom shelf." He watched closely as the younger male leaned down to collect it, his plump bottom raised slightly giving the pirate captain a lovely view to behold. How cute~. The pirate thought to himself. "Has anyone ever told you how cute your butt is?" He whispers seductively, distracting the prince.

"Never, as it is impossible for a behind to be "cute" as you say." He scowled up at the pirate, retrieving the towel for the older man. "Here."

"I really would enjoy it if you showed me a little more ass." He smirked, taking the towel from him. "It's far more lovely than any women's rump I've seen."

"Ugh. Why would I want to do that? You repulse me, really."

"Now say that without blushing." Antonio ordered lightly.

"Kiss my ass!"

"I'd love to." He says matter of factly. "If only you would let me."

"You have probably had more asses than the palace's toilets."

"None as exquisite as yours, my dear~." He purred sweetly, wrapping the towel around his waist and standing. "Tell me, how do you get it so plump~?"

"Please shut up. Your attempts at compliments are revolting, truly."

"Well, I'm trying my best here, but you're giving me nothing to work with." He frowned, his lips pursing in exasperation. "How does someone usually woo you?" He asked stupidly, immediately wishing he hadn't when the prince yelled at him.

"That doesn't fucking concern you! Why the fuck are you so pushy?!" He sighed, trying to remain calm. "No-one "woos" me. In fact no-one even tries to, so shut up about it."

"But why? I am just like that." He claimed. "I find that extremely hard to believe. There's a beautiful prince with an exceptional rear and slender figure and still no-one tries to woo him?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Trust me. You won't be calling me beautiful if you meet my brother." He explained coolly.

"Why would I not call you beautiful when you clearly are?"

"Don't even go there. I've just recently gotten used to it."

"No. I want to know more. Tell me. What have you gotten used to?"

"Enough of the questions already. Jeez."

"Tell me." He said with more force and much more demanding than before.

"I do not wish to disclose such information."

"You will disclose what I tell you to disclose young prince." He snarled slightly.

"Why do you even give a damn!?"

"Just fucking tell me!" He exploded, grabbing the prince's wrist tightly, a little too tightly. "Do you enjoy pain or something? 'Cause if you do I'll be happy to accommodate." He licked the shell of Lovino's ear.

"No; god damn-it! Pain hurts. Now let go." He winced, his eyes watering.

"You can't withstand much pain without crying, can you?" He inquired. "I said can you?!" He bit down on the prince's ear rather painfully and watched as he squirmed in fear. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer."

"And when I say to you that I'm not telling you, I'm not telling you and you should leave it alone." The prince groaned through the pain shooting through his ear. "Let me go now!"

"I really don't like your attitude. You're just too used to getting what you want. No longer will that be the case. Welcome to my world baby." He chanted in a mocking tone. "I quite like holding you like this though. It makes me feel in control."

"I really don't care what you feel, so back the fuck off pirate. I am not afraid of you or death, so if you so please, kill me."

"Sweetheart, you really think I would kill you after I've thought of some very helpful uses of you? Well the answer is no. I won't kill you." He grinned as if sharing a private joke. "You're much too valuable to lose now."

"Uses? I am not some utility which you can use and abuse whenever you see fit."

"I never said you were, honey~." He smiles, cupping the younger man's cheek.

"Enough of the sweet act. I know you are actually heartless in many ways."

"I am the captain. Therefore I am in charge. With that in mind, I shall do as I please. He grunted. "Starting with this."

* * *

** AN: Oh well, I tried my best. That's all anyone can hope for. Reviews are highly appreciated.  
**


	3. Part Three

**AN: Sorry this is late. Thank you to all you lovely readers, reviewers, followers and those who added this to their favourites. You know who you are. Hetalia does not belong to me, but the plot line of this does. As this is rated T, I can't make it too explicit. For those of you were expecting smut or something like that sorry for any disappointment. Either way please try to enjoy it. Thanks again. :D**

* * *

He began to unbutton the Prince's shirt; or rather the shirt which he leant to him, pushing him down onto the mattress, much gentler than before. His fingers ghosted over the young male's chest as he did so. With all buttons successfully undone, he removed the shirt completely. Lovino couldn't do a thing to stop him, too busy frozen by his own fear. "So beautiful." Antonio hummed in approval. "Now the trousers." He slowly slipped his fingers below the waistband with such confidence and ease that only one so experienced could possess. Proceeding; he pulled them down unceremoniously, revealing enticing thighs and smooth, unblemished skin. He snorted at the prince's choice of underwear. Cute little tomatoes adorned his boxer shorts. "How child-like." He teased.

"However, they won't deter me in the least." He hooked his thumbs under the soft material and removed them quickly. Oh. The pirate captain gasped. He had never seen such a gorgeous creature before in his life. The young prince beneath him shivered and whimpered fearfully, creating an unintentional turn-on for the pirate. "You're so beautiful, as I already said you would be." He laughed slightly. "You lied again."

"Wh...what?" Although he didn't mean for it to resemble a squeak, it still came out like that. He sounded so naive, so innocent, so vulnerable and frightened all at once. Antonio remembered he was dealing with a virgin, somehow managing to retain his self-control when a wave of possessiveness flowed through him.

"How can something so tempting be so innocent and untainted?" He asked aloud.

"I am none of those." Lovino replied, unsure.

"Oh, but you are my dear. Indeed you are." He released the young man and nudged him towards the washing basin. Smiling tenderly, he handed him a piece of cloth. "Here, you must wash yourself. It is always good to remain hygienic."

"What's with all the stripping?" He wondered.

"Just something that seemed interesting."

"Why?" He asked quizzically.

"I thought you'd need a bath. Prince's are rather clean, aren't they?"

"I know but..."

"Well, you saw my naked form. I was simply returning the favour my dear."

"Not of choice." He grumbled.

"Still did, plus you did not have to look." He motioned him to sit.

"The water is kind of warm." He sighed slightly. Feeling the water ease the aches in his muscles.

"Hm. It must have been my body that heated it. It was cold when I was sitting in it."

The prince flushed in realisation. "Gross."

"It's just body heat. Now wash."

"Aye, aye sir." He said, sarcasm evident in his tone of voice. "Will do."

"Go on then."

"With this?" He pointed to a piece of cloth that lay in the water.

"Yes."

"It's rather unnerving with you watching me like that, so I can't."

"You watched me." He stated simply.

"I didn't. You insufferable fool."

"Fine. If it bothers you so much I won't look. I'll just do some paper work or something."

The prince scrubbed himself thoroughly and got up to fetch a towel. Antonio turned in speculation as the prince was just getting the towel. God, is that young man beautiful. His hair and skin sparkle with the droplets of water coating them nicely. Oh, how the pirate captain longed to go over and lick a few droplets from his body and then maybe sink his teeth into those divine buttocks. These thoughts were not creepy at all. In fact they seemed absolutely natural to the older man. He hadn't bedded someone in a while and this attractive young prince would be quite the treat. The man's feisty demeanour only made him want it more. Lord knows he loved a challenge and that's exactly what the young man before him was. An angel sent from God himself to test the pirate's charm. He would not be giving up any time soon. _He will be mine._ The older man thought to himself. He wanted him so bad, with an almost insatiable lust. _Just once._ He promised himself. _I need to get it out of my system. _The other took no heed in this and tied the towel snugly around his waist._  
_

The pirate returned to his paper work as the prince turned to see him. He swivelled around on the chair a bit and smirked. "Oh, what I'd give to be that towel right now." He remarked.

"Sexual Harassment, again; may I warn?"

"Details." He replied, brushing of the comment. "Would you like some food?"

"Uh, yeah I would actually. Have you any pasta?" He asked hopefully.

_That wasn't the answer I was expecting. _"Of course~. Shall I ask for some?"

"That would be great, yeah." He answered as politely as he could. "I love pasta."

"How stereotypical of you."

"Listen here, bud, that's about it. I don't sleep naked or anything if that's what you're thinking, you creepy pervert."

"What a shame. I'd quite like if you did." He stated half jokingly.

"Clothes?" He growled.

"Oh right, yes here. Have another overly baggy shirt. I'm afraid there's no underwear though."

"Seriously!? You've got to be fucking kidding me! I have to share a bed with you and all I have to protect me is a stupid shirt! This stinks."

"Sorry..." Antonio redressed before going to the kitchen to ask for the pasta for Lovino.

Lovino dried himself and pulled the shirt over his head and onto his body. It was also overly baggy, the sleeves hiding his hands. The hem however, stopped about mid-thigh. When the cold air touched his flesh, he shivered slightly. "That bastard is such a pervert." He said to himself. "I need to be careful around him."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this. Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
